This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to branch predictor selection management in a pipelined microprocessor architecture. The amount of branch instructions used is increasing. As the amount of branch instructions used increases, the need for branch predictor selection management in a pipelined microprocessor architecture may also increase.